


Еще один Пигмалион

by ivor_seghers



Category: Original Work, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Dominance, Flogging, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polyamory, Unrequited Love, Unresolved, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Прозвище и внешность главного героя - из фильма Watchmen (2009).
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Еще один Пигмалион

Роршах делал наброски за утренним кофе. Облюбованное им кафе находилось довольно далеко от его квартиры, но расположение столиков было там оптимальным, чтобы безнаказанно рисовать посетителей. Все дело было в больших, во всю стену зеркалах: можно смотреть в них и рисовать тех, кто там отражается. Ведь от прямого взгляда особо чувствительные индивиды начинают нервничать. А если обнаруживают, что смотрит на них Роршах, недолго им и обосраться, особо чувствительным-то.

«Роршах – не фамилия, а кличка», - уточнял Марк. Он работал тенью комиксиста. Рисовал он, а пиарился и выстраивал концепцию его институтский товарищ, а ныне деловой партнер. Положение негра устраивало Роршаха, как и верные тридцать процентов гонорара.

Бледный и худосочный, Роршах мог бы повторить вслед за Энди Уорхолом: «Самая большая проблема в моей жизни – кожа». Со своей первой зарплаты (это были иллюстрации к монографии по эмбриологии) он честолюбиво вознамерился решить проблему и сделал химический пилинг. Вроде бы и косметолог был хороший, и сезон подходящий. Но просочившегося сквозь ноябрьские тучи ультрафиолета оказалось достаточно, чтобы шрамы от угрей сменились пигментными пятнами. Перепелиное яйцо представляете себе?

Глаза у Роршаха были голубые, честные. Из-за белесых ресниц они казались еще более светлыми. Цветом напоминали яйца дрозда. Прямой взгляд в сочетании с взрывом пятен, визуально разрушавшим лицевой рельеф, вызывал у собеседника желание бежать в смятении или как минимум отвернуться. За это присущее Роршаху свойство дезориентировать противника компаньон по проекту любил брать его на ответственные деловые переговоры. Разумеется, в строгом костюме и с галстуком под цвет глаз. В таком виде Роршах вызывал взрыв мозга, а в обтрепанных студенческих шмотках, которые как правило носил, всего лишь смахивал на отброс общества.

Стрижка Роршаха тоже не красит: сантиметровый ежик. Гладить этот ежик очень приятно, но так жизнь сложилась, что он это делает сам. Прическа тактильна, но не эстетична, и антиэстетичность соответствует всему имиджу в целом.

Как художника Роршаха интересовала задача передачи пространства и объема минимальными графическими средствами. Он считал, что без натурных зарисовок ее не решить, а еженедельных Nude model sessions в колледже ему было мало.

Роршах был одет в любимую линялую оранжевую толстовку, серые джинсы и кеды. Он был, кстати, ростом 170 и суперлегкого веса. В тот день он имел счастье рисовать молодого человека, читающего газету.

Парень казался добропорядочным, собранным и аккуратным: прическа волосок к волоску, гладкий синий свитер, начищенные ботинки, даже джинсы выглядят свежевыглаженными. В нем было что-то нежное и чистое. Белая футболка выглядывала из-под ворота, напоминая облачение англиканского священника. На бледных щеках хотелось вызвать румянец. Этого парня хотелось представить закинувшим голову, умоляющим… возможно, удивленным.

Может быть, это были не просто досужие мечтания. Марк заподозрил, что они неспроста: гей-дар у него всегда работал отлично. Почти все мужчины, в которых он влюблялся, возражали не против его ориентации как таковой, а против других личностных особенностей.  
Юноша настороженно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы меня рисуете?..  
Марк кивнул и подошел к его столику. Пользуясь случаем рассмотреть предмет интереса поближе, он сел напротив и положил блокнот на стеклянную столешницу. Прекрасный незнакомец едва заметно отпрянул, но на блокнот отреагировал предсказуемо.  
\- Можно посмотреть?  
Справа на развороте Росс увидел миниатюрный интерьер кафе. В точке, в которой сходились линии перспективы, сидел он сам. На странице напротив было нарисовано, несомненно, его лицо, но несколько обобщенно и идеализированно. Все вместе напоминало два кадра: вот крупный план, а вот камера отъезжает.

\- Неплохо, - сказал Росс.  
\- Я делаю зарисовки для работы. Портретного сходства нет, так что вряд ли это можно считать вторжением в частную жизнь.  
\- Ну почему же, - сказал Росс. То, как незнакомец на него смотрел, за вторжение в частную жизнь уже могло сойти. Росс на секунду опустил взгляд, проверяя, не расстегнулось ли у него что-нибудь. – Я хочу сказать, какое-то сходство есть.  
-Ну что вы. Спасибо. Я Марк, - представился тот и протянул руку с дружелюбной улыбкой. Зубы у него были узкие и довольно кривые. Рука небольшая и шершавая.  
\- Росс, - представился тот и машинально добавил: – Приятно познакомиться… Ты часто сюда ходишь?  
\- Иногда. Я здесь не так давно - не знаю, где в этом городе нормальные бары, клубы так далее. Особенно, конечно, интересуют гей-клубы.  
\- Почему ты подумал, что у меня имеет смысл спрашивать?  
\- А я и не спрашивал ничего.  
Прямой честный взгляд не изменился. Росс тоже не опустил глаз - он не стыдился своей ориентации. Глядя на Марка, он сейчас должен был испытывать чувство солидарности. Но вместо этого он чувствовал чертовскую неловкость. Черты лица были правильные, даже тонкие, но то, что творилось с кожей, создавало впечатление кошмарной дисгармонии. «Творилось» было самое то слово. Достаточно посмотреть несколько секунд, и в глазах начинает рябить так, как будто эти пятна то ли копошатся, то ли пульсируют.  
\- Да, я гей, - сказал Росс. - Но…  
\- Тогда, может быть, сходим куда-нибудь вместе? На выставку, на концерт, или клуб мне какой-нибудь покажешь.  
Горячая шершавая ладонь накрыла его руку.  
«Твою же мать, - подумал Росс. – Глазам не верю. Может, я этого типа подсознательно как-то обнадежил?..»  
Он убрал руку, не на шутку рассердившись.  
\- Я думаю в субботу сходить в «Уайтс», в старом порту. Можешь присоединиться, - холодно ответил он. – А теперь мне пора идти.  
И вышел, не оглядываясь.  
Об уникальных особенностях этого клуба Росс не сказал. Пускай это будет сюрприз. Он искренне надеялся, что сюрприз окажется неприятным. Но что побудило его сообщить не только название клуба, но и день, когда он туда и впрямь собирался? То ли присущие ему с детства вежливость и внимание к людям. То ли все-таки чувство солидарности… Кто знает?

По меркам Роршаха, это был оглушительный успех. Если бы дело происходило не в современной Америке, он бы откинулся на спинку стула и удовлетворенно закурил. А так он просто вытянул ноги под столом, довольно щурясь. Взгляд его упал на белую чашку, стоящую напротив. Он взял ее и внимательно рассмотрел. В чашке оставалось на глоток кофе. На краю еще виднелся кофейный потек – каких-то десять минут назад из нее пил Росс. Он поднес чашку этим краем к губам, медленно запрокинул голову и, закрыв глаза, глотнул сладкого остывшего латте.

К походу в ночной клуб Марк готовился, как обычно, когда собирался в подобные места. Сбрил щетину и нарядился в армейские штаны, фуфайку и рыжие кожаные ботинки. Дэвид говорил, что винтажно-милитаристский стиль ему идет, а из двух партнеров по бизнесу в одежде разбирался именно он.  
Клуб был очень приличный, это можно было понять по запаху. Табачный дым здесь не застаивался, по углам никто не блевал.  
Роршах присел к стойке в том углу, где был получше обзор.  
\- Стаканчик Бейлиса и бутылку минералки.  
В клубе было еще малолюдно. Он высматривал Росса, одновременно приглядываясь к обстановке. По сравнению с привычными ему местами, здесь было многовато женщин. Это сразу бросалось в глаза. Также на завсегдатаях было больше черной кожи и пирсинга. Мелькали ошейники и капюшоны из латекса. Увидев, как кого-то увели в приватный кабинет на поводке, Роршах понял, что это заведение из тех, где практикуют унижение по взаимному согласию. Он подумал о том, как бы его комиксовый тезка разгулялся в этом гнезде порока с каким-нибудь своим неожиданным оружием типа монтировки или газовой горелки. Сам Марк был более широких взглядов, поэтому он продолжил пить свой Бейлис, оглядывая сводчатый зал и по профессиональному обыкновению представляя себе раскадровки. Горелка интересно разнообразила освещение, зато от монтировки красиво разлетались брызги крови.  
Марк достал из заднего кармана блокнот и начертил несколько схематических тональных эскизов.  
Затем мысли его неотвратимо вернулись к Россу. Вряд ли Росс потерпит, чтобы он привязал его шелковым шарфом и насильно сделал минет (на такое принуждение Марк бы пошел). Но Росс поморщился, когда Марк всего-то взял его за руку. Ну что же, тогда Марку придется что-нибудь ему позволить. Желательно, не рискуя здоровьем и жизнью.  
Он стал писать.  
«1. Без значительного физического ущерба…»  
Между пунктами он задумчиво обозревал зал. Росса было не видно.  
\- Позвольте полюбопытствовать, - услышал он. Голос звучал как-то недобро. Серые глаза холеного господина в темно-сером костюме смотрели не более дружелюбно. Похоже, это кто-то из завсегдатаев обходил дозором то, что считал своими владениями.  
\- Любопытствуйте, – Марк передал ему блокнот. Старожил мог дать пару разумных советов.  
«Без значительного физического ущерба. Глаза и правую руку вообще не повреждать  
2\. Без следов на заметных местах и без непроходящих следов типа татуировок.  
3\. Привязывать так, чтобы мог развязаться самостоятельно  
4\. Не лишать возможности смотреть в любую сторону  
5\. Без медицинских мотивов. »

\- Это ваши условия? Вы предпочитаете доминировать или подчиняться?  
\- Я жду одного человека. Вот узнаю, что ему надо, и приноровлюсь соответственно.  
\- Этот ваш знакомый к вам… уже проявлял интерес?  
\- Сексуальный интерес – нет. А вот какой-нибудь извращенный – может быть. Зачем-то ведь он мне дал адрес этого места.  
\- Если он саб, я бы на вашем месте особо на удачу не полагался. Кто пойдет в нижние к неопытному, возможно неуравновешенному доминанту?  
\- Ага. Значит, если он… как это называется, не саб, а наоборот, мои шансы автоматически повышаются.  
\- Вам действительно доставляет удовольствие подчиняться?  
\- Почему нет? Если есть шанс получить в обмен немного чего-то похожего на секс.  
\- У вас не очень хорошо с самоуважением.  
\- Привередничать не приходится. К тому же, если он, допустим, доминант, отсутствие самоуважения мне только на руку.  
Завсегдатай многозначительно покачал головой. Марк в такой же манере пожал плечами.  
Он приложился к своему сливочному ликеру и привычно огляделся.  
\- А… э… Что у вас с лицом? – услышал он.  
\- Это кислота, - сказал Роршах, с химической точки зрения не отступив от правды.

Роршах увидел Росса в ту же секунду, как тот вошел. Не дать ему времени прилипнуть к какой-нибудь компании! Марк внутренне собрался. Сейчас ему предстоит поскрести по закоулкам своей маленькой черствой души и найти там дипломатичность и чувство такта. Их у него было ой как небогато. А выбора не было: если он не заинтересует Росса сейчас, разглядеть его в интимной обстановке вряд ли когда-либо удастся.  
\- Ты ведь недаром дал мне этот адрес. Как ты догадался, что я интересуюсь такими вещами? Это невероятно! - («Это судьба!» было бы слишком прямолинейно, могло спугнуть). - Как ты это разглядел? Наверно, у тебя большой опыт… раз ты такое можешь сразу распознать.  
\- Нет… На самом деле, нет.  
«Вот это да! – думал Росс. – Я действительно могу распознать это в человеке. Значит, я действительно… ну, по-настоящему… то есть я здесь не просто так». Он вспомнил, как Бенджамин сказал: «Я вижу в тебе доминанта» и томно облизнул губы. Росс огляделся по сторонам – еще не хватало, чтобы Бенджамин увидел его сейчас в таком обществе. Нет, его нигде не было видно – еще не пришел или уже за закрытой дверью приватного кабинета.

\- …Может быть, что-нибудь расскажешь? – услышал Росс.  
\- А что тебя интересует? – настороженно спросил он.  
\- То, что ты считаешь важным. Почему сам этим заинтересовался…  
Оставалось только надеяться, что, отвечая на такой расплывчатый вопрос, Росс проговорится о собственных предпочтениях. Он заговорил о психологии и проблеме доверия.  
\- …Нижний выбирает верхнего и может ему предложить…  
\- Ты вызываешь доверие. Я хотел бы с тобой кое-что попробовать, - тут же сказал Марк, как бы развивая тему.  
\- Что например? – осторожно спросилпотенциальный доминант.  
\- Ну, у меня есть кое-какие ограничения, но их не так много, - бодро ответил Марк. Очень кстати он пришел пораньше: разговор с завсегдатаем расставил точки над И. Теперь, если не сбавлять напор, красавец может даже согласиться. Просто от внезапности и дезориентации.

Росс задумался. Да, он не испытывает к этому уроду никаких сексуальных чувств. Но ведь тема – это не секс, это другое. С человеком непривлекательным мне будет проще сосредоточиться на технических аспектах. Сколько раз он брал в руки приятно тяжелый и гибкий стек, взвешивал в руках, легонько хлестал по ладони, наносил несколько ударов по дивану, и поспешно прятал его, чувствуя себя самозванцем… Сколько ни лазай по Интернету, ничего, кроме теоретических знаний не накопишь. Потому он до сих пор глядит на утонченного знатока Бенджи издали: просто нечего ему предложить.

\- Я повторяю: я знаю теорию, но у меня нет практического опыта. Я сразу предупреждаю, что могу допускать какие-то ошибки, – и Росс испытующе посмотрел на него. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что тема – это не секс. Это другое.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на мужественном рябом лице.  
\- Конечно, понимаю. Совсем другое.  
\- Это про передачу контроля…  
Марк слушал внимательно и иногда задавал вопросы, показывая, что вникает. Он старался относиться к этому как к jobinterviewс потенциальным начальником. В темном углу, куда Росс – случайно или намеренно? – его затащил, было сложно разглядеть его прекрасное лицо.  
\- Ты можешь найти кандидатов получше. Подумай, - сказал Росс. Пусть не говорит потом, что его не предупреждали.  
\- У меня опыта тоже немного, - бодро откликнулся Марк. – Да тут простого здравого смысла хватит. Вот, кстати.  
Росс присмотрелся в полутьме к исписанной бумажке.  
\- Надо добавить еще один пункт, - вскинул он глаза. – Никаких сексуальных практик!  
\- Это типа взаимного онанизма?  
\- Взаимного, невзаимного, никакого.  
\- Cо связанными руками это было бы непросто.  
\- И ничего другого тоже не будет!  
Но Марк уже дописывал, почти вслепую, последний пункт и деловито говорил:  
\- Продиктуй свой номер, я пришлю сообщение с именем.  
Росс стал диктовать, подумал, что слишком уж это поспешно, но не прерываться же на середине.  
Марк кивнул, сказал «пока» и, на ходу надевая наушники, направился к выходу.  
Он понимал, когда лучше прекратить испытывать судьбу.

*  
Ровно в пять часов раздался звонок в дверь.  
Росс открыл дверь, робко надеясь, что это опять зашли свидетели Иеговы, но нет – на крыльце стоял Марк, как и договорились. Веснушки с прошлого раза сделались еще жутче, несмотря на пасмурный январь. У обочины была припаркована канареечно-желтая машина, напомнившая о пятидесятых.  
\- Это твой… - Росс кивнул на машину, - антиквариат?  
\- Ага. Пришлось взять ее из приюта, иначе бы усыпили… А кто это у нас тут такой? – и он присел на корточки, а кот, выглянувший было из двери кухни – на все четыре лапы, и попятился назад.  
\- Сколько лет?  
\- Четыре.  
\- Тогда ему лучше не смотреть, - и потенциальный сабмиссив стал расшнуровывать ботинки. - У меня когда-то тоже был кот. Вот такой, - сказал он, пролистал несколько фотографий в мобильнике, быстро увеличил масштаб, но все равно перед Россом мелькнул сначала прижимающий кота к груди мальчишка и только потом – черный кот с белой грудкой, острый локоть и рукав клетчатой ковбойки. Он почувствовал острую неловкость.  
\- А что с ним потом стало?  
\- Умер от рака. Мать всегда много курила, а я тогда не знал, что кошки такие чувствительные.  
Неправильно, что он увидел эту фотографию. Слишком это интимно – показывать свое детское фото человеку, с которым собираешься вот таким заняться. И какой-то нелепо-трогательный снимок, нарочно что ли подстроено? Нет, Росс не хотел об этом думать. Он чуть не попросил посмотреть мобильник, но одернул себя. Если сейчас не перейти к делу, то можно так весь вечер и провести, попивая на кухне кока-колу и обсуждая телефоны и котов. Отличный опыт для Бенджи, ничего не скажешь.

Наступил неловкий момент, когда Росс задумался,  
Начать сразу или предложить чаю?  
Стоило подумать об этом, как руки от избытка адреналина руки стали холодные и влажные, сердце чуть через горло не выпрыгнуло.  
Не терять же запал! Марк, похоже, был такого же мнения, потому что молчал и стоял по стойке «вольно». Одевался он, похоже, в армейском магазине. Для очень мелких солдат.  
\- Поднимайся наверх, - на пробу приказал доминант.  
Сработало. Марк остановился перед шкафом. Он выглядел слишком уверенно в своей полувоенной форме. Чем сбить с него спесь? Росс выбрал самый очевидный способ.  
\- Раздевайся.  
Марк с готовностью потянул вниз штаны.  
\- Нет! Трусы оставь! То есть надень обратно!  
Росс поморщился – ну вот зачем он туда посмотрел?  
Хотя вообще-то все соответствовало букве договора. Трусы, простые, хлопковые, явно не для обольщения, а для прикрытия наготы. Плотный трикотаж сдерживает непроизвольные порывы. Эрекция волевому контролю не подлежит.  
Росс разглядывает того, кто ему подчинился.  
Окажись он сам в подобной ситуации, ему было бы стыдно до тошноты, но по лицу Марка ничего не угадывается, лицо кирпичом, узкие губы сжаты, он стоит в военной позиции «вольно», глаза буравят Росса в ожидании приказа, их младенчески-голубой цвет раздражает своей неуместностью.

Квартира у Росса была обставлена по тому же принципу, что и у Марка: значительную часть мебели оставили прошлые жильцы. Только ему повезло больше, и вместо продавленной икейской кровати ему досталась высокая, старомодная американская мечта королевского размера с металлическими спинками, о двух толстых матрасах.  
\- Ложись.  
Марк беспрекословно повиновался, и Росс стал его привязывать, стараясь не дотрагиваться чаще, чем это было необходимо.  
Матрас продавливался, колено Росса соскальзывало с покрывала. Вся эта неловкая возня ужасно распаляла. Марк видел Росса совсем близко, как и мечтал, и надеялся только, что не пристрастится к дополнительному антуражу.

Они довольно много времени потратили на веревки. Чтобы высвободить правую руку, было достаточно повернуть кисть, Росс договор соблюдал. Развязать остальные узлы после этого было делом времени, гибкости и нескольких дурацких поз.

Все это было похоже на какое-нибудь доброе старое домашнее порновидео. Заурядность обстановки и убеждала Марка, что все это на самом деле. Что он действительно оказался с Россом совсем рядом.

Росс почувствовал, что скривился, отвернулся, волевым усилием расслабил лицевые мышцы. Саб сейчас на него пялится и, какое бы у него ни было деревянное выражение на лице, возможно наслаждается его неловкостью. Ему уже вполне верилось в то, что у этого вкусы как раз настолько извращенные.

\- Ну, с чего начнем? – спросил Росс, похлопывая стеком по левой ладони.  
Наверняка ловушка, подумал Марк. Если он ответит, то схлопочет за проявление инициативы.  
\- Э, рука? – тем не менее ответил он, кивнув на левое плечо.  
Росс коленом оперся на кровать и коротко взмахнул стеком, примериваясь. От него пахло лосьоном для бритья и выступившим только что тревожным потом.  
Стек рассек воздух. С ювелирной, хоть и случайной, точностью, он приземлился на ту точку локтя, которая вызывает мурашки до самых пальцев.  
«Мышиный кайф» - вспомнил Марк дурацкое школьное выражение.  
Он смотрел на Росса во все глаза, на полную катушку пользуясь удовольствием, за которое как раз честно расплачивался. Боль мешала сосредоточиться, но незначительно.  
Еще удар. На лоб Росса упала прядь волос. Его запах стал чуть сильнее.  
\- У тебя высокий болевой порог, - неловко сказал Росс.  
\- Я дрался часто, - объяснил Марк. – В школе.

Росс склонился ниже. Брови его были сдвинуты, щеки разгорелись – совсем так, как Марк представлял себе, когда впервые его видел.  
Еще удар.  
Он закусил губу, чуть переступил. Наверное, центр тяжести недостаточно стабильный, прицеливаться трудно.

Еще один удар, ближе к плечу.  
\- Почему ты не кричишь? – Он склонился ниже, прицелился, еще удар. – Ты даже не моргаешь!  
\- Так не больно же, - простодушно ответил Марк. - Наверно, на бедре кожа чувствительнее. – И он двинул коленом, отводя его в сторону.  
Росс был настолько захвачен новыми ощущениями, что дурного в подсказке не заподозрил – обошел кровать, взмахнув на ходу стеком, и положил ладонь сабу на колено, поворачивая наружу.

Красные полосы на голубовато-белой коже смотрелись ярко, и это на время отвлекло. Но по мере подъема боковым взглядом нельзя было не заметить… Росс одергивал себя, когда замечал, что косится на центр композиции. Это было нелепо, нижний его в этом смысле абсолютно не интересовал.  
Класть удары было неудобно, не примеришься: матрас пружинит, нет устойчивой опоры. Росс влез коленями на кровать, потерял равновесие и опустил руку, не поглядев… ну как нарочно.

Марк зажмурился, впервые за вечер. Ради этих секунд стоило.  
\- Вот так, - сказал он.  
Шокированный Росс замер на миг.  
До точки невозврата чуть-чуть не дошло – он отдернул руку.  
\- Мне понравилось, - сказал Марк. – Еще бы немножко, и…  
Род ударил его ладонью по щеке. Проморгавшись, Марк увидел четкую линию его челюсти, край уха: Росс смотрел в сторону. Прошло несколько неловких секунд.  
\- Хватит на сегодня, - сказал он, не оглядываясь.  
Он распутал веревку на правой руке, предоставив Марку самостоятельно освободить левую руку и ноги.

Марк точно не знал, должен ли он ответить «Да, хозяин», поэтому не сказал ничего, встал, и начал одеваться.  
\- Я позвоню.  
\- Да, хозяин, - мрачно сказал Марк, в последний раз взглянул на Росса, который все еще стоял со стеком в руке, и направился к двери. Он собирался подрочить в машине. Уже  
темнело, на улице никого не было.

Росс стоял посреди комнаты, со стеком в одной руке, другую он держал на отлете, как будто ожидая дезинфекции. Нет, все пришлось делать самому. Тщательно намыливая руки, он думал, что в данном случае у него есть возможность причинить массу боли.

Марк тем временем захлопнул за собой дверь машины и торопливо расстелил на руле карту, которая дала достаточно прикрытия.  
О да!  
Отдышавшись, он вытерся бумажным платком, непослушными пальцами свернул карту и только теперь обратил внимание на то, как саднило рубцы: терпимо.

Росс открыл жалюзи, вышел в гостиную, выглянул в окно. Желтая машина все еще стояла у обочины. Свет в ней не горел, за рулем виднелась неподвижная фигура. Росс отступил от окна в темноту. Он дождался звука мотора, потом зажег свет и пошел помыть руки еще раз.

Перед сном, вспоминая свой день, Марк присудил этому сексуальному приключению почетное второе место. Остальные занятые места были: первое, тринадцатое, четырнадцатое и сотое. Прочие пока оставались вакантными.

*  
Дэвид был высокий черноглазый красавец с буйными кудрями. Это он дал Марку его прозвище.

Марк шагал к корпусу искусства и дизайна, стараясь не наступать на трещины в асфальте. Была весна. Впервые за несколько месяцев он вышел без солнечных очков, защитного крема и бейсболки. Он чувствовал себя голым. Пигментные пятна после пилинга никуда не делись. Когда он сказал дерматологу, что может и в суд подать, она пожелала ему удачи. Действительно, Марк подписал с клиникой контракт, и у него не было доказательств того, что он принял после процедуры все необходимые предосторожности. Придется ему жить с пятнами, а не только с прыщами. Будет еще немного сложнее кого-либо заинтересовать.

\- Роршах! – услышал он. Он не сбавил шага, пока запыхавшийся парень не заступил ему дорогу.  
На нем была щегольская замшевая куртка нараспашку, сбитая на затылок охотничья шляпа с пером фазана, полосатый вязаный шарф, яркий жилет с мексиканским этническим орнаментом, художественно потертые джинсы и «казаки», прибавляющие еще пару дюймов к его шестифутовому росту. Карие глаза лучились радостью.  
– Моя фамилия Адлер, - поправил Марк. – И я не твой потерянный в детстве брат-близнец, если ты не заметил. - И Марк шагнул в сторону.  
\- Да ладно, Роршах, - не отставал его значительно более длинноногий преследователь. – Комикс! «Хранители» (Watchmen)!  
\- «Хранители» визуально сумбурны.  
\- Ты даже разговариваешь, как он! Это судьба. Только не говори, что ты не смотрел фильм.  
\- Не смотрел, - тут же соврал Марк.  
\- Тебе надо волосы покрасить. А то они не рыжие, а скорее песочные. Не в образе.  
Марк резко остановился.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? Пару косметических операций?  
Парень оглядел его внимательно.  
\- Нет, нос у тебя нормальный для киноверсии. Соответствует глазам. Я Дэйв. – Он с располагающей улыбкой протянул руку.  
\- Это уменьшительное от Дэвида?  
Дэвид просиял и кивнул - разумеется, он помнил странное отношение Роршаха к именам. Марка неожиданное нарушение личного пространства не слишком встревожило. Он знал не один способ отпугнуть кого угодно. Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ты меня клеишь, да?  
\- Нет, - ответил Дэвид с некоторой печалью, как будто подозрение в столь низменных побуждениях его расстроило. - Но ты мне всегда нравился, Роршах.  
Марк воззвал к его рассудку.  
\- Я не дерусь. Рост у меня практически средний, пять футов семь дюймов. Почему ты меня так называешь?  
\- Потому что ты он и есть.  
Марк прищурился, затем склонил голову набок. Улыбка Дэвида затмила весеннее солнце.

Марк согласился подыграть, потому что ему было любопытно, что Дэвид будет делать дальше, когда игра ему наскучит.  
Таково было начало прекрасного сотрудничества, в которое Дэвид вложил богатые идеи и умение пиариться, а Марк – деловую хватку и адский труд.  
Пять лет спустя, после двух книг комиксов и десятков девиц, завоеванных без всякого труда, Дэвид не потерял надежду убедить Марка выкрасить волосы в рыжий цвет и все еще искал в секондах старинное кожаное пальто, которое подошло бы его другу (достаточно маленький размер при достаточно мужественном покрое).

В институтские годы прозвище прилипло, сделав Роршаха не столь безнадежным аутсайдером. «Вон идет Дэвид со своим action figure* (*термин означает маленькую пластмассовую игрушку в виде персонажа комиксов.)» - говорили другие студенты, и Марк чувствовал извращенное удовольствие. Они были неразлучны. На занятиях по рисованию обнаженной натуры Дэвид заходил в мастерскую на последнем перерыве и заимствовал его рисунки, чтобы подснять натурщицу (как будто его собственного великолепия было недостаточно).  
Они даже ходили в бар в кампусе. Марк пил «Бейлис» и наблюдал за тем, как Дэвид обжимается с девушками. С каждой из них Дэвид его знакомил. «Это он вместо кусков рафинада заказывает», - объяснял Дэвид насчет «Бейлиса». Как ни странно, озадаченные взгляды после этого обращались на Марка.

Вскоре Дэвид пригласил друга домой. Он был из богатой семьи. Отец адвокат, мама гинеколог, оба часто разговаривали по телефону с клиентами. У Дэвида было две старшие сестры, но обе давно жили отдельно. Голос миссис Харпман был мелодичным и успокаивающим, как будто она и за пределами роддома сохраняла свою манеру разговора с бледными молодыми отцами и нервными будущими мамашами. Она была кругленькая, мягкая и улыбчивая.

Марк пережил тяжелую минуту, когда Дэвид, возбужденно блестя глазами, представил его как Роршаха. Но улыбка миссис Харпман не померкла.  
\- Дэйв всегда был такой фантазер!  
И она потрепала сына по голове, хоть ей для этого и пришлось встать на цыпочки. Марк аж зубами скрипнул, сам он такого бы не потерпел. Но Дэвид, похоже, не возражал против того, чтобы мать до него дотрагивалась.

У Дэвида была большая комната, заваленная всяческими... игрушками, понял Марк, оглядываясь по сторонам с неким благоговейным изумлением. Это была детская комната, даже девчоночья, как казалось из-за ярких расцветок и кукол (то есть, фигурок из комиксов). Самому Марку было бы стыдно выставлять на показ свое имущество. С семи лет он хранил все, что могло бы выдать его возраст, вдали от посторонних глаз.  
Он осторожно подошел к комоду с коллекцией фигурок из комиксов. Дэвид стал рассказывать о них с таким же жаром и увлечением, как когда-то школьные товарищи Марка, в своих разговорах, обрывки которых он иногда слышал издалека. Чтобы не испортить настроения старыми воспоминаниями, Марк сосредоточился на созерцании профиля Дэвида, шеи Дэвида, плеч Дэвида.

\- А это... – Дэвид подхватил фигурку своей большой рукой, удивительно мягким и точным движением. – Это ты.  
Марк, напряженно нахмурившись, взял маленького Роршаха в руки. Тот злобно смотрел на него из-под обтягивающей лицо пятнистой маски.  
\- Видишь, его не делают без маски. Мама попыталась сделать специальный заказ, к моему дню рождения. Но он получился ненастоящий. Вот, видишь.  
Он вытащил фигурку из верхнего ящика комода: у этого Роршаха было превосходно сделанное лицо персонажа комикса.

*  
\- У тебя интересное строение лица, - сказал Дэвид вскоре после знакомства. – Я хочу кое-что попробовать. Пойдем, Роршах.  
Марк, сохраняя скептический вид, последовал за ним в аптеку, затем к полкам с косметикой. Дэвид оглядел ряды тональных средств.  
\- Вот. Этот достаточно плотный.  
Когда Дэвид, взяв на палец немного пробника, дотронулся до его щеки, Марк судорожно вздохнул. Это застигло его врасплох: он не ожидал, что возбудится от такой малости. Ну и ладно, все равно уже поздно. Он сделал непроницаемое лицо и запустил руки поглубже в карманы толстовки, к счастью, довольно длинной. Он не стал мешать Дэвиду раскрашивать его лицо пальцами, покрывать его мазками разных оттенков бежевого, которые сначала желтели на голубоватом фоне, затем побледнели на малиновом, когда полная сочувствия продавщица подошла помочь.

Ничего не подошло, но, чтобы не уходить с пустыми руками, Дэвид все же купил бесцветную помаду.  
\- Погоди, - он взял Марка за плечо и заботливо оглядел его. – У тебя губы потрескались.  
Роршах застыл, недоуменно глядя на Дэвида, который мазал его губой помадой.  
\- Ты за мной все-таки типа ухаживаешь? – предположил он.  
Дэвид только засмеялся.  
\- Я что, похож на гея?  
\- Нет. Потому я и спрашиваю. Никогда ведь не знаешь наверняка. Дэвид, ты гей?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот и перестань вести себя, как гей. Ты запутываешь меня.  
\- Тебе кто-нибудь из геев что-то покупал, Роршах?  
\- Нет.  
\- Так почему ты говоришь, что я веду себя, как гей?  
С невнятным ругательством Роршах повернулся на каблуке и ушел прочь.

*  
Марк говорил себе, что вполне доволен платонической дружбой: возможностью подолгу глядеть на Дэвида, греться в его случайных прикосновениях и наблюдать за Дэвидовским стилем одежды. Сам он тоже в глубине души хотел бы создать себе стиль, но не любил привлекать внимание. Когда-нибудь ему придется это сделать, чтобы кого-то снять. Но это не срочно.  
Пока что он сопровождал Дэвида в его походах по секонд-хэндам; иногда с ворчанием соглашался примерить кожаный тренч, но никогда ничего не покупал. Его отказы Дэвида печалили, но не слишкомсильно: =ворчание и аскетизм были в характере Роршаха. Теперь односложные ответы давались Марку легко; ему даже приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы в институте разговаривать нормально.

Он сделал образу Роршаха и более основательную уступку. Он купил абонемент в спортзал. Марк был достаточно реалистично настроен, чтобы не пытаться освоить искусство уличной драки, но подкачать мышцы ему хотелось.

*  
Когда Марк жил в подвальном этаже материнского дома, Дэвид гостил у него порой.  
В один из таких вечеров Марк стоял на полу на четвереньках, строя макет, чтобы разобраться в пространственной структуре здания, в котором должен был произойти следующий эпизод.Дэвид хлопотал у плиты, разогревая китайский ужин.  
\- Почему ты все время чешешься? – Раздраженно спросил он. – Ты ведь только что из душа.  
\- Как раз от этого.  
\- Ты, кстати, вообще не должен мыться, Роршах. Это не в характере.  
\- Мне, знаешь, и с нормальной-то гигиеной нелегко влиться в коллектив.  
\- Вот что тебе надо, - схватил Дэвид с кухонного стола пластиковую бутылку. – Оливковое масло.  
\- Поставь на место. От него гондоны рвутся, ты представляешь, что оно делает с кожей?  
Дэвид схватил его и прижал к полу. Ему это удалось без труда: Марк не мог ударить друга. Да это было бы все равно что ребенка ударить – по Дэвиду сразу видно, что его не били никогда в жизни.  
К тому же, они были в разных весовых категориях. Поэтому, не успел Марк недоуменно прошипеть «Ты с ума сошел?», как Дейв задрал его футболку, злорадно хихикая.  
\- А ну отвали, - прошептал Марк. – У тебя сгорит, там, на плите... Ну брось, нам работать надо. Давай поужинаем.  
\- Не хочу. Я хочу тебя.  
\- Это для меня большая честь. Слезай давай.  
\- Один разок.  
Дэвид, похоже, и правда боялся, что Марк вырвется: он прижимал его всем своим немалым весом. Марк продолжал отбиваться, или делать вид, что отбивается – именно в этот момент он почему-то боялся выйти из роли.  
\- Кто ты такой и что сделал с Дэниэлом? – попытался он спросить на понятном Дэвиду языке комиксов.  
\- Я Адриан Вейдт. Человек-Сова невредим и вернется в свое время.  
\- Ты ненормальный, - ответил Марк, даже с каким-то благоговением перед лицом такой извращенности. Затем он волевым усилием отключил рациональную часть своего мозга и затих. Сдаваясь, он испытал огромное облегчение и что-то вроде угрызений совести, как когда засыпаешь ранним утром после звонка будильника, решив прогулять занятия без всякой уважительной причины. Но беспокойство рассеялось, осталось лишь блаженство...

\- Я подумала, здесь что-то горит, - услышал Марк материнский голос, затем щелканье, когда она выключила горелку. – Просто хотела проверить. Я надеюсь, вы не пользуетесь маслом с презервативами.  
Он услышал, что Дэвид ответил что-то непринужденное и успокаивающее, но сам не пошевелился, не поднял голову, подумал что никогда не тронется с места, а лучше будет лежать здесь, пока его труп полностью не разложится. Через некоторое время Дэвид опять что-то сказал, но Марк остался лежать неподвижно.

Этотсексуальный эпизод занимал у Марка в рейтинге сотое место.  
Прощание с матерью было коротким и натянутым.  
\- Я просто беспокоилась о твоей безопасности.  
\- Мне просто надо переехать, - отозвался Роршах.

Вот так вдруг пришлось переезжать. Думать о разных вещах, о которых он никогда до того не беспокоился. О плате за квартиру, о том, как выглядеть более презентабельно, о том, как кого-нибудь снять.Последнее оказалось нетрудно, но достигнутый результат Марка не удовлетворил. Добираясь домой в пять утра, Марк думал о том, что быстрый секс с незнакомым человеком похож на привычное Роршаху блюдо - холодные консервированные бобы из банки. Он обнаружил, что завидует если не асексуальности своего комиксового тезки, то его простым вкусам.

*

Секс, оказавшийся по качеству на первом месте, произошел у Марка случайно.  
Роршарх стоял под горячим душем и, всхлипывая, вполголоса ругался. С головы стекал в глаза шампунь. Все тело болело. Тренер говорил, что это нормально. Непонятно было, почему тогда в спортзале столько народу, неужели нашлось столько желающих терпеть такое месяцами. Марк раньшене думал, что американцы - нация мазохистов. Руки болели так, что он никак не мог решить, правую или левую протянуть, чтобы повернуть кран и закрыть воду.  
Вдруг кто-то обнял его сзади, и он услышал очень тихо, так что не разобрать тембр, и едва можно было расслышать за шумом воды какие-то бессвязные слова утешения: «Ничего… Ничего». По голосу нельзя было узнать, кто это, да в этот зал сотни ходят, а Марк знал только своего тренера. Человек был ростом повыше его и помассивнее. Но по этому признаку его не опознаешь, таких здесь девяносто процентов. Лишь бы он не ушел! Марк пошевельнуться не смел. Но нежданный гость только гладил его грудь ладонями, пока Марк не выгнулся навстречу и не потерся о его руки. Тогда он спустился ниже. Руки у него были уверенные и точные. Он прижимался сзади, но как-то конкретно пристроиться не пытался. Боялся, наверно. Еще бы: дверь кабинки была полупрозрачной и начиналась в футе от пола.  
Кончив, Марк привалился к стене, обессиленно глотая воздух. Оттянуло. Он в первый раз за месяц забыл о боли. Это было так обалденно, что он еще пару минут наслаждался, пока не почувствовал любопытство – хорошо бы посмотреть, кто это был, вообще-то. Но когда он натянул штаны и прошелся по раздевалке, внимательно поглядывая по сторонам, он не обнаружил никого, в комему захотелось бы признать неизвестного благодетеля. Даисмущенияниктовокругневыказывал.

*  
Когда Марк работал с весами на следующий день, к нему подошел сотрудник фитнес-клуба. Занятия с тренером у Марка не было назначено. Он поднял голову: это был не тот тренер, с которым он работал обычно. Этот был старше, с седеющей короткой стрижкой и носом, когда-то сломанным. Посмотрев на Марка, он махнул ему рукой, чтобы он остановился.  
\- Подожди.  
Обрадовавшись передышке, Марк осторожно положил штангу.  
Тренер разглядывал его секунд тридцать. Заметил осунувшийся вид и голубоватые губы.  
\- С тобой что-то не в порядке, - сказал тренер без обиняков. – Сходи к врачу.  
\- Значит, вы имеете право вот так подойти к клиенту и сказать: вон из зала?  
\- Да.  
Марк попытался пожать плечами, поморщился от боли и ушел.

*  
По дороге из клуба Марк навернулся с велосипеда, потому что не удержал руль. Так что пришлось пойти к врачу: руками он вообще-то работал, и потеряв контроль над мелкой моторикой, с карьерой мог распрощаться.  
За последующую неделю Марк расстался с несколькими сотнями баксов и стаканом крови – и все лишь для того, чтобы услышать от специалиста мудреный диагноз.  
\- Болезнь Вегенера – это генетическая проблема с соединительной тканью, - объяснил врач. – При нагрузках мышцы быстрее распадаются, чем формируются.  
\- И чем же это лечат?  
\- А лечение симптоматическое. В период обострения принимайте тайленол.  
\- Тайленол, как мертвому припарки.  
\- Опиаты прописывать не буду, - твердо сказал врач. – Сократите нагрузки и пейте побольше жидкости. Вам еще повезло. У некоторых почки отказывают.  
\- Да, на диализ я еще не накопил. Хе-хе.

Абонемент в спортзал так и не окупился. Марк даже в минус ушел, если учесть медицинские расходы. О неизвестном альтруисте он вспоминал только под душем.

*  
До Европы Дэвид улетал в Нью-Йорк, учиться рекламному делу, преподавать искусство написания сценариев, и вообще развивать широкую культуртрегерскую деятельность, как он умел. Там у него завязались серьезные отношения с итальянкой-микробиологом. Он даже привез ее познакомить с родителями и Марком. Марка девушка невзлюбила. «Онмненапоминает зародыш крысы, - говорила она. - Такое впечатление, что у него сквозь кожу кишечник виден. Только он это прячет под одеждой». Ее слова Дэвид пересказал Роршаху во время ежедневного скайпового разговора, как, в общем-то, и все новости своей жизни пересказывал. Без этой конкретной новости Роршах прекрасно мог бы обойтись. Это правда, что кожа у него тонкая, и некоторые сосуды просвечивают. Но не кишечник же.

*  
\- Уже два часа обсуждаем, Дэвид, - Марк отодвинулся от экрана и потянулся. – Понял я уже все, понял. Нового тебе ничего не скажу, пока эпизод не выстроил. Пойду поработаю.  
\- Работай-работай, - уныло сказал партнер. – Только не отключайся.  
\- Тебе Виченца сцен не устраивает, что ты часами в скайпе сидишь? – Марк покосился на часы. – Тем более что у вас там ночь, в Риме.  
Дэвид поморщился.  
\- Какие сцены, Роршах? Это же работа.  
\- Мне, кстати, надо сцену смоделировать, - Марк махнул рукой назад, на отстроенное из миниатюрных балок сводчатое помещение.  
\- Ну, экран тогда наклони, чтобы видно было.  
Марк пожал плечами.  
\- Все для вас, босс.

*  
В пять часов вечера угловой Макдональдс был полон школьников, бомжей и закончивших рабочую смену строителей. Тем не менее, Марк решил пообедать именно там, перед тем, как заглянуть в родной дом.  
\- Привет.  
Роршах вскинул голову. Высокий мускулистый мужчина с проседью стоял у стола, держа в руках поднос с двойным чизбургером и молочным коктейлем.  
\- Здесь свободно?  
\- Ага.  
\- Как дела твои? – спросил он угрюмо. – Я тебя давно не видел.  
Это был тренер из спортзала.  
\- Больше никаких тяжестей. У меня наследственная болезнь. Тут ты оказался прав.  
\- В плане здоровья у меня глаз наметанный. – Он помолчал, затем проговорил тихо и медленно, словно помимо воли. – И по некоторым другим вещам тоже.  
\- Ну ни фига себе! – удивился Марк. – Уж на кого я не подумал, так это на персонал. Казалось бы, кому охота вылететь с работы и попасть под суд, правда?  
Тренер смотрел на него с какой-то покорностью судьбе, все еще жуя свой бургер.  
\- А ты бы на меня в суд подал? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Погоди, дай подумать... Материальной компенсации я бы вряд ли добился, а вот тебя бы вышвырнули без рекомендаций... Нет, не стоит усилий. Но ты будь осторожней. Анонимному сексу в душе не каждый порадуется.  
\- А я больше ни с кем.  
\- И кем я себя от этого должен чувствовать? Единственным и неповторимым? Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
\- Джо.  
\- Джозеф?  
Тренер пожал плечами.  
\- В документах написано Джо.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Джо. Я Роршах.  
Мужественные черты Джо озарились неожиданным узнаванием.  
\- Как в кино?  
\- Тызнаешьэтотфильм? – Роршах был удивлен.  
\- Я раньше каскадером работал. До сих пор все боевики смотрю.  
\- А ты не слишком, ну, тяжелый – прыгать по крышам вагонов?  
\- Я в основном был по рукопашной. =Но да, и на вагонах драться приходилось. – Он сделал глоток коктейля. – Ты бы мог Роршаха дублировать, рост практически одинаковый. А на лицо бы вообще не посмотрели, потому что маска.  
\- Спасибо. Прямо жалко, что мышцы не могу накачать.  
\- Тебе и так нормально.  
\- Хе-хе. Спасибо, дорогой.  
\- Так ты не сердишься?  
\- Данет. Это у менябылединственныйсексза... долгое время. Ну, вроде как секс.  
Некоторое время они ели в молчании.  
\- Ты тут живешь, по соседству?  
\- Нет, Джо, я с тех пор переехал. Только сегодня собрался переночевать у матери, потому что у меня дома авария в котельной - ни горячей воды, ничего.  
\- Можем пойти ко мне, - предложил Джо.

*  
Джо живет в новом высотном доме.  
\- Можно тебя поцеловать? - старомодно спрашивает он в лифте.  
\- То есть, сейчас ты заморочился спросить, - отмечает Марк.  
Джо очень осторожно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до трехдневной щетины у него на щеке. Этаж пятнадцатый.  
В квартире Джо минимум мебели и очень большой телевизор.  
\- Хорошая квартирка, - улыбается Роршах. - Незамусоренная такая.  
Марк зимой одевается многослойно, и вещи тем мягче, чем ближе к коже. Последняя фуфайка, которую он стягивает, старомодная, из белого хлопкового трикотажа.  
\- Ну ты хотя бы не потерял то, что было, - и Джо привычно щупает его бицепс.  
Марк морщится и сразу поднимает локоть, показывая, в чем дело.  
\- Это что такое? – спрашивает Джо хрипло.  
Роршах поворачивает голову, глядя на свою левую руку, на лиловые полоски синяков, лежащие параллельно, от плеча до локтя.  
\- Сделка с одним парнем. Я заплатил за секс, вроде как, - невозмутимо пояснил он.  
Джо трудно дышать. Он шокирован – то ли открывшимися ему следами побоев, то ли тем, как они его возбуждают.  
Он говорит, с трудом шевеля губами:  
\- Но ты же больше так не будешь делать.  
Роршах широко улыбается.  
\- Наш с ним договор остается в силе. Если хочешь, чтобы я его отменил, тебе придется меня убедить.  
Но Джон не может сейчас сохранять хладнокровие, он покраснел и бормочет какие-то глупости типа: « Пожалуйста, не надо» и « Тебе больно?»  
\- Не было больно даже в процессе, - раздраженно отвечает Марк. Слабо контролируемая реакция Джо его нервирует. – Поцелуешь, чтобы прошло? – спрашивает он, потому что Джо взял его за локоть и наклонился поближе.

Кожа гладкая под губами, не чувствуется ни жара, ни припухлости, даже когда он прижимается плотнее, затем проводит языком. Чистый, почти несоленый вкус. Запах ему нравится. Джо противится соблазну вылизать рыжеватую подмышку. Это было бы слишком интимно, Джо не хочет его отпугнуть.  
Тем более, что Марк, кажется, настороже.  
\- Ты что, католик? – вдруг спрашивает он.  
\- Что? Почему? –Джо поднимает глаза: Марк смотрит на маленькую деву Марию на комоде. – Ах, это. Мать подарила.  
\- Но раньше ты ходил в церковь.  
\- Ну, в детстве. А это важно?  
\- Да нет, - усмехается Марк, пожимая плечом.

В постели Джо целует ниже и ниже. Марк представляется невероятно хрупким. Узкая кость, минимум плоти. Веснушки есть повсюду, не только на лице. Но Джо видит теперь, где кожа бледная, белая, голубоватая, а веснушки оранжевые, а не рыжие.  
Когда Марк стягивает штаны, Джо замечает синяки на внутренней стороне бедра, идущие от колена вверх, как ступеньки. Их он не может не поцеловать. Двигаясь вверх, он теряет остатки самообладания – жадно облизывает, берет в рот со стоном, а себе помогает рукой, потому что терпение кончается.Оба так ошеломлены, что засыпают, словно стремясь сбежать из реальности, так ничего и не сказав друг другу (может быть, Марк пробормотал неловкое «спасибо»).  
Наутро они тоже не вдаются в беседы.  
\- Мне надо на работу, - говорит Джо. Марк садится в постели и протирает глаза. – Ты оставайтся! Я к полудню вернусь.  
\- Не могу. Мне надо к матери, у меня там рабочие материалы. – Но на лице Джо Марк видит страх потерять его, страх, что не угодил. – Скажи свой номер телефона.  
\- Почему ты меня спросил, католик ли я? – спрашивает Джо, когда они обменялись номерами, как будто теперь чувствует себя вправе получить больше информации.  
\- Так ты же на шрамы дрочишь. Естественно, мне захотелось выяснить, почему у тебя такой фетиш, телесные повреждения.  
\- С тем перцем, который тебя разукрасил, ты так не любопытствовал.  
Марк мило улыбнулся. Точнее, у другого человека такая улыбка, наверное, выглядела бы мило.  
\- Мне было все равно.

\- Меня не было дома, - говорит он Дэвиду вечером по телефону. – У меня было спонтанное свидание. Типа спонтанного самовозгорания, ага... Да так... Отличный секс, но я люблю помоложе и посмазливее.  
  
*  
Дэвид вернулся в родные края - с новым галстуком для партнера, с историями для местного телеканала, со множеством идей.Поэтому всю следующую неделю Роршах был очень занят, и когда ему позвонил Джо, даже сразу не сразу понял, кто это.  
\- Замотался с работой, времени совсем не было, - ответил он. - Кстати, меня по телевизору покажут. В новостях, после полуночи.

*  
В их партнерстве Дэвид был Джон Леннон, Марк - Ринго Стар.  
Дэвид обаятельный и инфантильный, Марк – отталкивающий, но работящий.  
Они обсудили свои будущие интервью заранее, когда тираж их первой книги раскупили.  
\- Ты автор концепции, а я твой трудолюбивый соратник. «Хотелось бы особо отметить работу моего художника, Марка Адлера, без которого наши невероятные графические истории не увидели бы свет», вот в таком духе. Мне тоже реклама не помешает.  
СпервымиинтервьюДэвидблестящесправлялсясам. Но теперь пара комиксистов стала местной знаменитостью, и Роршах тоже должен был предстать перед камерой.

Их развели по отдельным гримеркам. Девушка-гример старательно замазала лицо Марка слоем грима.  
Когда он вошел в студию, Дэвид так и вскинулся.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали? Веснушки – это его характерная черта. Вы же знаете - Роршах! – обвел он съемочную группу негодующим взглядом.  
\- Остынь, Дэвид, - сказал Марк, которому стало как-то неловко. – Обуздай свои фантазии. До эфира пять минут.  
На него посмотрели с удивлением – голос у Роршаха такой низкий и солидный, какого не ожидаешь от подобного заморыша.  
Единственным, кто не обратил внимания на его слова, был Дэвид.  
\- Возмутительная некомпетентность! - бросил он напоследок ведущему, выхватил из поясной сумки винтажную фляжку, намочил полу рубахи в коньяке и быстро, но тщательно, вытер Марку лицо. Все глядели на него, потеряв дар речи.  
\- Дэвид у нас босс, заботится о фирменном имидже, - объяснил Марк, вновь обретя хладнокровие. – Вот и рассердился, что с ним не проконсультировались заранее.  
Уже горели прожекторы, Дэвид со все еще оскорбленным видом заправлял рубашку в штаны, кто-то начал обратный отсчет перед эфиром.

*  
Джо пришел в гости с сумкой еды и набирает на домофоне номер квартиры. Марк выбирается из постели в свитере и спортивных штанах, кладет планшет на стол, открывает дверь подъезда, замок на входной двери, заходит в ванную. Мытье он до сих пор откладывал, потому что было слишком лень вылезать из постели, да и холодно.«Заходи, располагайся,» - кричит он из душа.

Квартира, которую снимает Роршах, обставлена в знакомом духе минимализма.  
Одна стена обита пробкой, к которой приколоты эскизы. Джо с удивлением разглядывает раскадровки и концепции персонажей.  
\- Значит, ты этим и правда на жизнь зарабатываешь? – оборачивается он.  
\- Нет, блин, - утомленно отвечает Марк. – Врал всю дорогу.

Джо рассматривает эскизы поближе.  
\- А вот это... что если какой-нибудь пацан попробует сделать такое дома?  
Марк пожимает плечами.  
\- Не люблю детей, - безмятежно отвечает он, и поднимает брови в ответ на шокированный взгляд Джо. – Вообще-то я их с детства ненавижу.  
\- Ты как? – осторожно спрашивает Джо.  
Марк в полосатом махровом халате вытирает полотенцем голову.  
\- Нормально.  
Он косится на Джо снизу вверх и бросает полотенце на спинку стула. Падает на кровать, заползает под одеяло, одновременно стаскивая халат, и приглашающе хлопает по простыне.  
\- Ты весь день в постели пролежал?  
\- Так ведь без разницы, где работать.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Ну, ты же помнишь, от чего мне легче, - улыбается Роршах.

Джо разделся по-солдатски быстро, и теперь лег, накрыв Марка собой, но опираясь на колени и локти, чтобы не придавить. Он жадно целует его лицо: корни волос, виски, веки. Он касается губами твердой скулы, двигается вниз к челюсти, чувствуя нежную свежевыбритую кожу. Осторожное дыхание едва слышно: Джо открывает глаза и встречает внимательный взгляд.

*  
Они уже засыпали. Но вдруг Марк встрепенулся.  
\- Ох ты ж, ё. Я подарок забыл купить. У партнера день рождения завтра. Ты спи.  
Он вскочил. Наверное, собрался заказать что-то по Интернету, подумал Джо и провалился в сон. Когда он проснулся, было уже светло, Марк стоял перед окном в серых спортивных штанах и вытирал волосы. Стоящие торчком темно-рыжие вихры.  
\- Это что? – обалдел Джо.  
\- Это? За подарок сойдет, Дэвиду.

*  
\- Спасибо.  
Дэвид, переполненный чувствами, не говорит больше ничего и склоняется к отныне рыжей голове Марка, чтобы вдохнуть осенний запах растительной краски. Он касается губами виска рядом с уголком глаза, случайно.  
От этого прикосновения и руки на плече звуки замирают вдали – общий смех зрителей и визг незнакомых подружек Дэвида.  
Они наедине, в мире хрупком и совершенном, полном запаха рыжих осенних листьев.  
Марк с трудом открывает глаза, освобождаясь от наваждения.  
\- Хватит меня дразнить, - ворчит он. Тон соответствует его персонажу, слова – вряд ли.  
\- Роршах, - шепчет Дэвид ему в висок и выпрямляется с сожалением.  
Марк сразу открывает глаза. Он следил за собой, и ни один мускул лица его не дрогнул за это время. Сразу сфокусировать взгляд не получается – перед глазами пестреют цветные пятна и линии. Постепенно они сгущаются в смеющиеся лица.

*  
\- Ко мне Дэвид зайдет, - оборачивается Марк на Джо, кладя трубку. – Мой партнер. Он тебе понравится.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- А он всем нравится.  
\- Он тебя все время трогал. Даже по телевизору.  
\- Да, Дэвид всегда так. Не волнуйся, он меня не домогается. Он вообще не по этой части.  
\- А что ж тогда?  
\- Говорит, с детства мечтал.  
\- Очем?  
...О коллекционной фигурке? О том, чтобы лапать парней, и репутация не страдала? – задумался Марк. Оба ответа выглядели не очень. Он пожал плечами.

*  
Дэвид высокий и широкоплечий, но какие-либо физические нагрузки (помимо атлетического секса) ему неведомы. Форма его чисто природная, включая уютный жирок над поясом.  
\- У тебя, наверное, работа сидячая, - говорит Джо напрямую, после обмена приветствиями. – Не думал чем-нибудь заняться для поддержания физической формы?  
\- Джо работает фитнес-инструктором, - пояснил Марк.  
\- Да, ты говорил, Роршах, - улыбнулся Дэвид, ничуть не смущенный. Это имя он произносит с явным удовольствием. – А тебе бы не повредило впустить в свою жизнь искусство, Джо. Вообще-то, - он просиял, словно ему пришла в голову блестящая идея, - тебе стоило бы почитать Германа Гессе.  
\- Вот это было лишнее, - отметил Марк, как независимый арбитр. – Теперь ему придется сказать, чтобы ты поменьше жрал.  
\- Во что вы играете? – спросил Джо вместо этого.  
\- Мы поддерживаем наше творческое взаимодействие, - любезно объяснил Дэвид и дотронулся до небритого подбородка Марка небрежно, как будто это было не чужое лицо, а его собственное.  
Щеки у Джо запылали.  
\- Что такое? – сказал Роршах, заметив, что он изменился в лице.– Все в порядке, он не гей.  
\- То есть это для тебя нормально.  
\- По взаимному согласию между двумя взрослыми людьми что угодно нормально.  
\- По взаимному, значит, - еще тише сказал Джо.  
\- Ага.  
Дэвид наблюдал за этим диалогом завороженно и без какого-либо стеснения, будто в кино. Следующий момент заставил его почувствовать, что сцена разворачивается все же здесь, в реальности.

Дэвид потирает скулу, удивленно глядя на Джо большими глазами олененка Бэмби.  
\- Ты меня вот сейчас очень разочаровал, Джо, - говорит Марк сухо. – Убирайся.  
\- Вот так, сразу?  
\- Ага.  
\- То есть ты хочешь променять того, кто тебя любит, правда, любит, на того, кто тебя использует, и...  
\- Слушай, Джо, секс был обалденный, но он не стоит этой херни. Я говорю тебе прощай.  
Джо уходит.  
\- Роршах... Ты предпочел меня сексу? Обалденному сексу? – Спрашивает Дэвид.  
\- Да. Я сравнил, все взвесил, и... в общем, да.

Пигмалион делает глубокий вдох и глядит на свое творение.

\- Может быть, - говорит ему Роршах, - и я когда-нибудь скажу: «Я прожил свою жизнь свободным от компромиссов и ухожу во тьму без жалоб и сожалений».

Под эту цитату из любимого персонажа Дэвид садится на край кровати. Он осторожно обнимает Марка за плечи, и оба сидят так, в молчании.


End file.
